Los 5 hermanos Cullen y el jarrón
by chantiDVcullen
Summary: Edward y Alice se quedáron pensando,¿cómo podrían ganarle a Rosalie en conseguir el único jarrón que quedaba,sin que se dieran cuenta Esme y Carlisle,de repente a Alice se le ocurre una idea, Edward mientras tanto llevara el conteo entre Rosalie y Alice


DICLAIMER: La serie Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a la autora Stephenie Meyer

La historia se desarolla mucho antes de que Edward conociéra a Bella, es como una historia de como era la vida de los hermanos Cullen.

* * *

¿Qué hacer si 5 hermanos tuvieran que buscar el mismo objeto, sabiendo que es el último?

¿Qué hacer cuando la unica forma de obtener el objeto, es superando a tus hermanos?

Bueno, pues éstas, eran las preguntas que les pasaban por la cabeza a 2 de los hermanos Cullen en ese momento, ¿que hacer?.

Recargada en el respaldo del sofa color blanco de la sala de la casa Cullen, sentada en el suelo con los brazos enganchados y su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, estaba Alice, enrollando en su dedo un mechón de su cabello negro, una forma de la que ella había oído, en donde los humanos podían concentrarse al pensar, movía los ojos de un lado a otro mientras seguía enrollando su mechón de cabello, esta posición en la que estaba sentada la hacía ver más esbelta de lo que ya era, ya que en ese momento usaba la vestimenta que adoraba usar para ir al instituto Forks, el pantalón de mezclilla azul grisáceo, la blusa blanca que le llegaba hasta los antebrazos con el cuello semiabierto y el chaleco negro que le cubría hasta los hombros dejando ver de su antebrazo hasta su mano.

Alice no dejaba de pensar.

Cerca de ella, sentado en el mismo sillón donde se encontraba recargada, se encontraba Edward, vestía una playera color azul rey con mangas cortas y un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha frotaba su barbilla y luego pasaba a sus labios, cosa que a veces hacía para concentrarse.

Los 2 hermanos Cullen parecían estar muy concentrados...pero, ¿por qué tanta actividad cerebral?, ¿acaso planeaban esconder algo?.

- _Me pregunto si los otros ya tienen un plan para conseguir el jarrón...o quiza...no, eso solo lograría crear problemas, Rosalie no es tan tonta para hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero admito que tiene una gran habilidad para crear planes para situaciones como esta, quiza ellos ya han conseguido el jarrón, pero este no es el momento para ser negativa, debo coóperar con Edward para poder salvarnos de esta_. - pensaba Alice, aún enrollando el mechón de cabello en su dedo.

Mientras tanto, Edward comenzaba a plantear opciones y calcular las probabilidades que tenían de poder conseguir ese jarrón antes que los demás lo hicieran. Entre las 3 opciones que tenía en mente se encontraba una que según él, era la mas conveniente, pero el sabía muy bien que Alice no estaba dispuesta a perder contra Rosalie, ya que la idea de Edward consistía en que aceptáran la realidad y aceptáran el castigo que vendría después. Edward lo considero varias veces antes de decírselo a Alice pero justo antes de que lográra decirselo, Alice dijo:

- Sabes, no me enojaré ni me molestare contigo por mencionarme esa opción, pero no creo que sea la indicada, quiza la número 1 me agrade más, bueno, quizá me adelante a tus conclusiones, pero no habría nada de malo en que me dijeras las demás, Edward.

Edward se quedó pensando un momento, para después responder:

- Hmmph, lo sé Alice, es solo que creí que quizá te opondrías a esa opción ya que tú eres de la clase de personas que buscan soluciones y de a las que no les agrada perder. - dijo Edward con un tono un poco risón.

Alice se sorprendió un poco al oír esto, que le pareció que poco a poco Edward hiba dándole un aire a la sala de hermandad, esto hizo que Alice soltára una pequeña risita.

Edward al oír esto, no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de extrañez sintiendo la necesidad de voltear a ver a su hermana que hizo que volteára su cuerpo para así quedar con sus rodillas apoyadas contra los cojínes del sillón blanco y sus codos sobre la parte superior del respaldo.

- A que se debe esa risita tuya? - preguntó Edward un poco extrañado.

- Ahhh...si te lo dijera te burlarías de mi, creéme, no quieres saberlo. - dijo Alice un poco cansada, quiza se debía al largo rato que pasó pensando.

Una vez más, Edward se sintió cada vez más curioso que provocó que apoyara esta vez sus manos contra el respaldo para poder inclinar su cabeza que hizo que quedara frente a frente con su hermana, claro que él con la cabeza al revés.

- Quizá, si me lo contáras, no me burlaría de ti, quizá...- dijo Edward con un tono sarcástico.

- Creéme, no quieres saber, te lo dijo por mi propio bien Edward, por mi propio bien, ya que así, evitaría tus burlas -dijo Alice con los ojos cerrados.

- No, de verdad, puedes contármelo, nada de lo que dijas me parecerá extraño, para eso estamos los hermanos, ¿no es asi? - dijo Edward con un tono despreocupado.

- Jajajaja, hay Edward, creó que tu mismo acabas de responder a tu pregunta – dijo Alice riendo.

Edward se quedó observándola un momento, y después dijó:

- ¿Por qué ríes?, no he comprendido nada, ¿acáso lo que dije fue tu respuesta?- preguntó Edward aún más extrañado que antes.

Antes de que Alice pudiera contestar, su mente pareció haberle dado una idea, que quizá, acabaría con Rosalie y su plan, fuera lo que fuera.

- Edward...- dijó Alice casi sin fuerza.

- ¿Mmm?- exclamó Edward.

- Creo...que...se me ha ...ocurrido una grandiosa idea. - dijo Alice, levantandose del suelo.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Edward de nuevo extrañado, mirando a Alice como se levantaba del lugar.

- Si, es perfecto, es todo lo que necesitamos. – decía Alice mientras daba vueltas alrededor del lugar.

- Y dime genio, ¿cuál es? - dijo Edward en modo burlón.

Alice dió unas cuantas vueltas más alrededor de toda la sala, antes de alzar los ojos y hacer una mueca de triunfo

- ..Sigueme... - dijo Alice.

A Edward, no le quedó más remedio que seguirla, ya que ahora, el modo en que acabára el conflicto , parecía que lo determinarían Alice o Rosalie. Esto hiso, que el porcentaje que Edward llevaba en su cabeza escrito, subiera un 1% a favor de Alice, ya que ella, había dado el primer paso, solo Edward esperaba, que las cosas siguieran como seguían.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!

Trataré de subir el siguiente rápido XD


End file.
